The present invention relates to a gear transmission device for a power tool, and more particularly, to a gear transmission device for coaxially rotating a drive shaft and a driven shaft.
In the prior art, a gear transmission device includes a drive shaft integrally attached to a drive gear, a driven shaft integrally attached to a driven gear, and a reduction gear connecting the two shafts. The drive shaft is supported by drive bearings. The driven shaft is supported by driven bearings.
In the prior art gear transmission device, when the drive shaft and the driving shaft are coaxially aligned with each other, the drive shaft bearings and the driven shaft bearings are arranged between the drive gear and the driven gear. This arrangement increases the distance between the drive gear and driven gear and enlarges the gear transmission device in the axial direction of the drive shaft.